Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian
Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian '''is the fourth episode of MAD Season 2, and the 30th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: When the fountain of youth works too well, Jack Sparrow is stuck babysitting a couple of tweens. Konan the Kardashian: Conan the Barbarian settles down with a nice woman and takes her last name Kim Kardashian. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. #Opening Scene #[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens']] (Movie Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) (animated by Bunko Studios) #Animated Marginals segment #"One giant splash for Fish-kind!" (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Transformal Wear (Spoof on Transformers ''/ Spoof on Formal Wear) (Ad Parodies segment) #Baby Bird Dislikes Mom's Worm Puke (Cartoon) #The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman (Movie Parody of ''the Curious Case of Benjamin Button ''/ Spoof on Batman) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Radio Transmission (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Do-Over Button (Ad Parodies segment) #Robot Robbers (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] (Movie Parody of ''Conan the Barbarian ''/ TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keeping_Up_with_the_Kardashians ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Konan the Kardashian) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. (5-second Cartoon segment) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Willy Wonka showed up, and the first episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned, and Plankton (from ''SpongeBob SquarePants'') appeared in Pirates of the Pair of Tweens. *This is the second time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, the second time Batman showed up in an Ad Parody, and the second time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *This is the third time Transformers showed up in an Ad Parody. The first was Transformin' Grill from [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] and the second was P.E.D.A.L from [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]. *This is the seventh time Batman showed up. The previous ones were: *#[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *#[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *#[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *#[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] (what Finn transformed into) *#[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *#[[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *This is the eighth time Transformers was spoofed. The previous ones were: *#[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]' ' *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']]' ' *#[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] (but smaller versions showed up were called Go-Bots) *The title card for Pirates of the Pair of Tweens sounds similar to Disney's Pair of Kings. *The title card for Konan the Kardashian looks similar to'' Adventure Time '' and Avenger Time. *'Konan the Kardashian '''was originally going to air along with 'Captain America's Got Talent, but it was moved to air along with '''Pirates of the Pair of Tweens. *McDonald's was named "Golden Aarrrches" in Pirates of the Pair of Tweens. *The Krusty Krab was named "the Crabby Crust." *Willy Wonka and Captain Jack Sparrow are both played by Johnny Depp. Voices *Chris Cox - Conan the Barbarian / Konan the Kardashian, Batman, and Optimus Prime *Hugh Davidson - Blackbeard, Man, and Prom Guard *Mikey Day - Young Blackbeard, Teenager, and Rob Kardashian *Clare Grant - Angelica, Khloe Kardashian, Teenager, and Kris Kardashian *Nolan North - Khalar Zym and Do-Over Button Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Young Angelica, Mama Bird, Girl, Kim Kardashian, and Kourtney Kardashian *Kevin Shinick - Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, Plankton, Lamar Odom, Baby Bird, Boy with Do-Over Button, Robots, Governor Man, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Astronaut Fish, Doctor, and Akiro the Wizard Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes